Dancing is an Understatement!
by Dj HysTerIa
Summary: [[Due to other ideas and the lack thereof for this fic, I'm cancelling production. I worked this from script, and it takes too long.. Anyhow. Have fun with others]]


"Dancing is an Understatement?"  
  
(=*--A Dance Dance Revolution Fic By Dj HysTerIa 3 --*=) --=Rated R for Massive Lemon, Yuri, Yaoi hints, Cursing, and all that good stuff, y'know?=-- [ Original Charactors based on 4 of the 10+ of us on the Team 3] {Please Read and Respond, I like ideas!}  
  
Prelude: NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY 333  
  
Of course it was a usual Night. One of those nights that stick out in your head, because it felt it could be a nice time to sleep with the pattering of rain. But this was different, it drove them all nuts. The guys that is. It wasn't any average night that they find themselves fixated on an envelope in the middle of their "Circle of Master Deception Boomfwooshwatalaaaaghhh"  
  
The last part of that title was added as a result of Izam exploding the toaster.  
  
But anyway, As I was saying, The envelope was particularily uninteresting. It was a dim yellow. Like a card envelope. Or a letter from a hitman saying he's gonna steal your Persian rug and beat your wife. But it wasn't that. It seemed to have fallen from Johnny's hands first, so the others assumed it to be his. Yes, the circle. The circle that consisted of Rage, Johnny, Izam, Akira and Naoki all respectively and in no favoritist- mannered order. All were in a knee-sitting position, some grumbling impatiantly in their dreamless awakening state. Johnny made an attempt to slick back his hair and look as professional as possible.  
  
"Well... Yeah. Since we is the guys, and we has the authority to these issues. I think we have stared at this envelope long enough, so I guess I should explain it." He mumbled with an awkward add-on accent. "The note is an application."  
  
"An application for what, foo'?" Izam replied with dry sarcasm.  
  
"An application to join our group...team....organization.... o_O"  
  
Akira lowered his left eyebrow skeptically, "Oh really, so you're saying you could just go on and take it upon yourself to reassign us or replace us with this new guy?"  
  
Rage thus threw his arms in a half fold behind his head and grinned smugly. "Oh do Tell. This is music to my ears..." *please be Emi... Take her, not me!*  
  
"Dammit, there are four dancers, and all they want to do is add on!"  
  
"Right, like we need another fuckload of people..." Naoki's yellow eyed gaze narrowed with a hint o' sarcasm adding. The air seemed to deepen with questions.  
  
Johnny shook his head, "No, listen to me, I only figured I'd discuss the idea of switching us out partners with this group, and everything wouldn't be as traumatizing as it has been."  
  
"Yeah and some of us could get our pride back."  
  
Rage's expression contorted to a look of slight embarassment and an overpowering anger of what had ached his mind constantly. Naoki nodded to Johnny and calmed himself to a suitable level, all in agreement with his idea.  
  
"Well does anyone want a replacement?"  
  
All eyes but his own shoot to Rage. It was completely evident since day one that Rage and Emi did not click at all. Emi was all she seemed to be, cute and spunky with a dirty as hell temper. Rage had pride, and with good reason given his talent as a dancer. Quite frankly she would abuse him constantly. Physically and emotionally. It's kinda sick to think of how embarassing it was to imagine the world in his shoes. Nineteen years old, Single, Abused by a fifteen year old schoolgirl. Yeah, not something you'd want to broadcast. All in all, it wasn't anything he could help other than get help for his emotional scarring, of course thats the thing that always hit him worst. Rage thus hung his head and nodded  
  
Izam shook his head at Johnny, "No thanks, I'm fine with Ni-Na.."  
  
Johnny nodded in agreement, "I gotta look out for my sister, so I wouldn't feel right dancing with someone else." he laughs "Plus I get to judge out your new partners. 3"  
  
"I feel a bit weird with Yuni sometimes," Akira's eyes began to trail, "I really just want a friend right now, I mean, she makes me think about work too much. I gotta live too, right?" And he thus squeezes a few nods from the others.  
  
Stare, Glance, "Perfect, great. Dandy. More perfects. Two guys and Two chicks. This SO will work." His grin was radiating and it was scary.  
  
Naoki's glance perched on Johnny's creepy grin and he shrugged it off and stood, walking to the computer stand, "I think I'll go update my Livejournal now. o_o;;"  
  
Rage thrusts his head back and laughs elated-like "Thank god and all things OMNICIANT! Wait..Yeah am I supposed to be all fluttery?"  
  
"I think its normal" Izam spoke as he rose to his feet as well.  
  
"Should I call em' now?" Johnny blinked  
  
"It's five thirty in the morning." Akira snickered.  
  
"Right"... Johnny nodded after a breif pause, "Later."  
  
A few moments fly by and Naoki turns his head back.  
  
"So since when have you decided to take on a leadership position, Sergent Johnny?"  
  
Johnny Pulls a cigarette from a box on the dining room table. "Since Rage lost his marbles and hit the shrink" A slight laugh breezed past him as he lit his death-stick. Rage Jolted his head at him in an expression of mild anger. "...Dude, thats pretty fucked up."  
  
"I was kidding, man. Seriously..."  
  
Rages eyes pierced Johnnys for a moment. "Right."  
  
"Well anyway, we work in 3 hours. So whats the use of sleep. We should rent HBO." Akiras eyes moved to his watch quickly.  
  
"Nah, we should keep in our best shape for tomorrow. Wanna keep up to speed for our new recruits."  
  
Johnny shook his head at Akira, and he replied lightly "Well hopefully they're everything you hope they are and they aren't just a bunch of bullshitters trying to screw us over. Just to put that in the lightest terms possible."  
  
"Well their head honcho guy, DJ Celestin I do believe.... He seems pretty serious to me."  
  
Naoki flitted back to life and peered around with curiosity, "Intersting title" he said as he fidgited with his hair, "ANOTHER DJ."  
  
"Naoki, They're ALL DJs."  
  
Naoki's eyes widen slightly.  
  
"Well bad ass, we need more music."  
  
Rage moves about in a harmonous plod to the nearest place he could rest his ass, which happened to be the couch. He from there on decided to let his mind rot, as the others pondered their description of their upcoming day. In all actuality, he wasn't sure what was to come either. But it didn't really matter. He was getting away from Emi. EMI. Out of his life for good?!  
  
It couldn't get much better than this.  
  
And then Izam Arrived with doughnuts and Mr. Pibb.  
~~TBC Definately. 


End file.
